


And Also With You

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christian Character, Christianity, Humanstuck, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have found your calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Also With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hold_hands_with_sociopaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_hands_with_sociopaths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love each other deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826390) by [hold_hands_with_sociopaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_hands_with_sociopaths/pseuds/hold_hands_with_sociopaths). 



> I absolutely loved the fic this was based off of, and had to write something. I'm not super religious and have never taken classes on christianity or becoming a preacher so please forgive me if some of the details are off, I'm hoping nothing is too off. thanks for reading and please make sure you read love each other deeply, it's so so cute

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are in your new home, looking over the boxes still unopened around the small house. You smile, and sit on the bed with your worn brown bible in hand. You sit back against the headboard, crossing your legs as you run a hand over the old leather and think about everything that's brought you to this point, about the years you've studied and listened to the Word.

You think back to your childhood home, your father reading from the good book every night. You think back to rainy days when you and Kurloz stayed home to listen to his rumbling voice murmur the Lord's words. The Bible had been as much of a teacher as your father, you always found comfort in the word. You read it over and over, more times then you can remember, until you knew it better then you knew anything else.

You grew up homeschooled, a tutor coming in to teach you and Kurloz in your earlier years. The old man let you go to public high school, where you kept your grades up, stayed out of trouble for the most part, and went to the Christian club every Thursday to read and pray. You were leader of the club by Junior year, and by your last year you knew that you wanted to preach the good word.

You kept your grades up and went to a big Christian college, easily keepin up in your religious classes. By the age of twenty-four you were out of school and asked to preach at a little church in a little town you'd never heard of before. You agreed, getting the little house you now sit in as you prepare for the day.

You look to the time, give a quick prayer of thanks for the opportunity you've been given, and go get ready. You wear your favorite church outfit, purple button up and black slacks, run a hand through your hair nervously as you grab your keys and head out to the car.

It's a pretty short drive to the address you'd been given, pulling up in front of a little church with a few cars already parked out front. You take a second to bow your head and pray for a successful sermon, for the Lord to give you strength, before stepping out and heading to the double doors. You push them open and can't help but smile, case in hand as you take a look around. You're nervous, butterflies fluttering in your belly as you step up to the deacon what offered the job just a few days ago. He has a firm handshake and you start feeling a bit more relaxed the longer you're here, feeling at home in the small chapel, stained glass throwing rainbows over the walls. You feel all eyes on you, going down the aisle, smiling and shaking hands with the brothers and sisters who reach for you, calling you 'preacher'. Soon your smile is a lot more genuine, the nerves not as bad as you step up front.

“Good mornin’, everybody," you smile, looking out at the sweet faces smiling back at you. “My name is Gamzee Makara, but you all can call me Gamzee, or Preacher, or Preacher Gamz, or whatever you please," you say, and you chuckle a bit from the nerves but they laugh with you and it makes you feel at home.

“Now, I up and understand I’ll be y’all’s preacher these days, and I’m thankful to have been invited to this kind little place. I can see you m- people are already real lovely.” You swallow, glad you caught yourself before cursing in front of everybody like that. You don't know how kindly some of these nice people would take bein called motherfuckers, even if you don't mean it all in a bad way.

You pull out your bible from the case and put it on the podium in front of you, turning to the page stuffed with notes you'd been working on all week. You pull it out and place it beside your bible, sighing and smiling at a cute motherfucker up front what's been staring firmly at you all mornin. His face goes a bit red and you can't help it when your smile broadens just a bit more.

“Let’s turn to Galatians 5:13, and have a word of prayer," you say, bowing your head to thank God for allowing you to be here today, and thanking Him for the congregation in the church today.

When you lift your head with an ‘amen’, you can't help but smile at the motherfucker up front again before turning back to the bible.

“Today, for my first sermon, I think I’ll be up and teachin’ on Loving Others," you start, the sound of pages ruffling as the motherfuckers turn to the passage in their own books before you speak again.

“One of the most wack sentences in the Bible goes like this: "If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing". It jars us because Jesus said, "Greater love has no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friends"; and he taught that one of the ways to love our enemies and do good to those who hate us and bless those who persecute us is to give freely of our items. But here, this guy Paul says you can give everything away and even lay down your life and yet not be acting in love. You can make the final sacrifice and be lost forever," you say, looking back to your notes next to you, watchin your language and trying not to throw too much slang in as you speak. Soon you start to settle into it, the words comin a bit easier. You go through your first sermon nervous as hell but without many errors, and you thank God for that at the end as everyone is passed the body and blood of Christ.

When service is over you stay up front to shake hands with every motherfucker in the room. You smile and thank them honestly, still a bit shaken from leading your first ever sermon. They all thank you for coming to preach, and give compliments what make you feel so much better about messin up up there. At the end of the line is the guy from up front, and you ask him how he thought you did as you shake his hand.

“It was uh, good. I really liked the topic," he replies, and you grin.

“Well ain’t that just the best. I’m awful glad you liked it," you reply, letting go of his hand slowly and swallowing a bit nervously.

“Yeah. To tell you the truth, I uh usually don’t really listen. But I really liked yours," he says, and you can't help but laugh loudly, the kid laughing along with you.

"Well ain’t that somethin’! I’m real happy you gave me the time a day. What’s your name?” you ask, and his face darkens a bit.

"Tavros Nitram," he replies, looking you over. “I think we’re about the same age. I’m twenty,” he says and you nod before speaking up again.

“This mot- guy is twenty-four,” you hum, and he smiles. You hope he doesn't notice how much you have to stop yourself from cursing.

"That’s not too far off," he says, and you smile and shake your head.  

“Nah, course not, Tavros. Say, I’m doin’ another sermon on love and all that stuff tonight. Can I expect you back?” you ask, and he gives a little smile, lookin a bit shy.

“Uh, of course. My dad always makes me come," he replies, and you can't help but laugh again.

You run a hand through your mess of curls and grin down at him. “That’s great. I’ll see you then, Tav," you say, his old man calling for him before he smiles back to you and heads outside.

You smile, going around the empty room to put bibles away and straighten out the pews, looking around with a smile before going to your bible to write notes for tonight's sermon, a lot less nervous for tonight than you were this morning.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you know you've found your calling.

**Author's Note:**

> may write more for this lovely fic but for now I'll leave it as a one-shot. this took longer then I thought it would but I hope you all like it


End file.
